


Wedding.

by malfoible



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love will out, and so will secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> episode tags-hand to hand. Fame. Iron curtain rising.Ascension. blye k.

The groom.

Deeks looked out along the beach, sun glistening on the water, warmth and well-being surged through him.  
He was happy they had settled on a beach wedding. A few friends and family, happy to be here to celebrate their union. 

He looked at his watch, Sam had arrived early at his place, bringing Michelle with him, and had pushed and prodded Deeks into his suit and out of the door.  
They arrived at the beach at the same time as a small truck delivering Sam’s surprise.  
A beautiful hand carved wedding arch he had made himself.  
Deeks was speechless. 

Michelle laughed looking at the expression of amazement on his face.  
“It was our pleasure to do this. There is no way anything can make up for what you went through.  
How you suffered, to keep me safe, to secure my cover. You’re part of our family Marty, we love you.” She kissed both his cheeks as Sam nodded.

“What she said, except for the loving you part.”

Deeks hugged them both, and there was definitely not a tear in his eye, no way. Must be a speck of sand from the beach.

He looked out across the ocean and wondered how he had gotten here, how had Kensi and he got here to this point in their relationship, about to take this amazing step?

He remembered the first time he had seen her, working the same case at a gym, not knowing who the other was. 

She hadn’t liked him at first he knew that, resented him being there.  
Later, she blamed herself for the death of Dominic Vale they all did…Sam…Callen…only Hetty had been on his side.

Henrietta Lang. She had popped up in his life at various times over the years, she’d turned up at his graduation, first from high school then from college.  
She’d been there when he’d become a detective, she’d never spoken, just been there.  
He hadn’t been surprised when she had tuned up when he’d been arrested for the fight with Sam, he had been surprised however, when she’d freed Sam too.  
When she’d offered him the job with N.C.I.S, he wondered if it had been her plan all along.

This was a totally different place to work.  
High adrenaline days one after another.  
He wasn’t sure at the beginning if he would fit in.  
It was years before he felt comfortable here, but then he had never really felt comfortable anywhere…out on the streets he was confident…undercover he was playing a part,  
here he had to be himself and he wasn’t sure exactly who that was.

When he first had become her partner there was no way he had expected anything else.  
He had thought her cold at first, he had teased her, tormented her. Tried to get her to lighten up.

“I’m going to call you Fern.” She had frowned, but gone with it. Took a character and made it her own.  
After the first few cases they had mutual respect, they may be very different but they worked well together.   
They spent a lot of their time together but still it took months for her to trust him, months more before they had become friends.  
Then something had changed, a spark of attraction they each felt.  
She had pushed him to talk to her, talk about feelings, about this thing, this special thing they had, this connection, but he was not comfortable in saying the words, afraid he would miss- speak somehow, so he had kissed her, just the once and then suddenly it was alright. 

When she was sent away to Afghanistan, he blamed himself, he had spoken to Hetty, don’t send her away, punish me not her.   
Hetty had been determined and Kensi had gone anyway, despite his best efforts.   
After a few days Hetty had given him a phone, feeling sad perhaps, or guilty, that she had parted them. 

He had been in danger himself over the years, and would be again, but never had he felt as scared as when she disappeared.  
She returned, but altered, how could she not be?  
He was the result of his upbringing, the choices that he had made, the trouble he had found himself in. How could she be any different?

They had decided not to wait any longer, had embraced their relationship with passion and desire to move forwards.  
And so it had come to this, sunlight on the beach, friends arriving, looking out across the sand. Waiting for her. He smiled. 

 

The guests.

Nell.

“Callan can you come and help me with this?” Nell’s voice rang through the apartment.

He entered the room to find her struggling with a dress and a zipper. He lifted the dress and pulled in over her head,  
but when her head was free he twisted the dress round her arms holding them tight.

“Got you, I can do anything I like with you right now can’t I?” he ran his eyes down her body with a comedy leer.

“You can do anything with me at any time. But we both know you enjoy it much more when I’m in charge.”  
She pulled her arms free and wrapped them round his neck.  
Leaping into his arms she wrapped her legs round his waist and squeezed.  
“ How much nicer would this feel if you were naked too?”

He bent his head and kissed her, claiming her mouth then letting his tongue trail down over her breasts,  
reaching each nipple in turn, sucking firmly. Her grip on his waist tightened and he carried her to the bed.

Afterwards he lay sated, head damp with sweat, panting.

She, fresh as a daisy sat on top of him smiling as he softened. “Did little ole me wear out the big bad special agent then?” 

He sat up and laughed rolling her over onto her back and kissing her again and again. “You Miss Jones are a wonder.”

“Sorry about calling you Callan before, not used to the Grisha thing just yet.”

“Me neither.” He grinned.

“Maybe I could call you Aleksandrovich Nikolaev. We could dress up in fake furs and play Doctor Zhivago.”

He laughed at her.” Sweetheart anytime you want to dress up we’ll play anything you want.”

They ate breakfast seated at the kitchen table. 

“So where are you going with Kensi tomorrow?”  
“To try on bridesmaids dresses. Not looking forward to it. I’ve never met her other friends and no doubt they’ll be tall and gorgeous like she is, long legs, elegant.”

He reached over and stroked her head.  
“No one will look as good as you sweetheart. You are beautiful.”

Her cheeks went pink at the compliment and he kissed her lips.   
“You have no idea do you? About how beautiful you are.”  
She shook her head and reached for a change of subject.  
“You’ll need a suit for the wedding I know it’s not formal, but still a suit would be nice.”  
He frowned but agreed about a suit.  
“What about Eric? Have you told him you aren’t going with him? Perhaps it’s time we told everyone about us. We can go together.”  
“Yes I promise. I’ll talk to him soon.”

At the door, he pulled her close for a mind numbing kiss before shooing her out and retreating through the back so he wouldn’t be seen.  
Climbing the fence he grumbled,” Definitely time we told everyone. Then I can maybe use the front door too” 

Nell had a particularly weird day. She had begun to talk to Eric at various time through the day.  
They had been interrupted over and over and she began to get annoyed.  
How hard was it to tell your best friend you were in a relationship and didn’t want to accompany him to the wedding of some other close friends?   
Finally she had managed to say the words and Eric’s reaction was not what she expected. 

He had always seemed to have been interested in her, but there was relief on his face at her words.  
He nodded enthusiastically…  
“Yes. Yes oh that’s good…I’m seeing…er…I’ve been dating….and they want…he wants…to em…”  
He flushed and she had patted his arm, shocked, not that she minded…but he was dating and he hadn’t told her, and a man…that was a surprise or maybe not…she felt confused. As the day ended she raced home longing for a hot relaxing bath.

Callen.

It had been an easy day for the team. The world was not ending today.  
Callen found himself shopping downtown with Sam.  
Passing an interesting store he made an excuse and let Sam walk away before entering.

Nell was undressing, the water running when thuds came from outside the door.

Callen had picked up all the parcels in his arms before trying his key and was knocking for access.  
“What on earth have you been buying? I hope nothing breakable,” as a few items fell to the floor.  
Callen smiled and passed some over to her. “These are for you.”

She smiled in return, they had been dating for a while now but Callen was not usually a one for presents.

She opened each box in turn. A long blonde wig, tights, a red cape, a blue leotard with a short red skirt attached and a large logo on the front.  
She looked up in delight.  
” A Supergirl outfit, how did you know?”

“Granger overheard you talking to Eric, I overheard him mention it to Hetty.”

She pulled him close and kissed him dirtily. “This is the best present ever.”

“Better than diamonds or flowers?”  
“Much. What’s in the other parcels?”

“They’re for me, well both of us. Go try your outfit on.”

She ran back into the bathroom and he quickly opened the other boxes and stripped off his clothes.  
He was waiting as she returned and swung her off her feet, holding her high in the air and running round the small room.  
She laughed delightedly, and when he put her down, noticed what he was wearing.

“Oh my!”

He pulled her into his arms, opening the coat so she could see he was naked underneath and tilting his head so the brim on the helmet wouldn’t hit her face.  
“Well I know how much you like firemen.”

Leon.

Gibbs heard the door close and looking up from the wooden train he was making for Palmer's daughter glanced at the clock.  
Too early for Tony to be returning, he listened to the footsteps and recognising Vance’s, he tipped out another jar and filled it with Bourbon.  
He gave a small smile thinking he knew what was up.  
Vance had dropped by his desk twice that day and followed him to his favorite coffee stall,  
Gibbs had waited for him to speak but Vance seemed unable to say what he wanted, and had retreated into small- talk.  
Obviously it was personal and he would feel better in Gibbs basement.  
He looked around. The things this basement had seen and heard, he shook his head. 

The footsteps started down the stairs.

“Gibbs.”

“Leon, have a drink.”

Vance seemed no more comfortable here and he was two drinks down before he finally opened up.  
“I’ve been wanting to talk…to you…em…not…really not sure I want to talk to you about this stuff…but you’re all I’ve got.”  
He looked up and took a large swallow.

Gibbs nodded. Waiting.

“I’ve been invited to this wedding in L.A. a couple of our agents, Blye and Deeks, they’re getting married in a month…” he tailed off.

Gibbs took pity on him. Vance deserved some happiness after losing his wife. Jackie wouldn’t have wanted him to be miserable forever.

“It’s the Beale kid right? Eric, you’re afraid you won’t be able to keep your hands off him at the wedding?”

Vance sighed with relief, at least he didn’t have to explain too much. Except.  
“Yes well, no, I actually want to em go with…tell… people…no more secrets….”

Gibbs eyes opened wide but then he nodded. “Good, if that’s what you want, you should go for it. What does Eric say?”

Vance grimaced, “Haven’t really talked it through with him, don’t know if he feels the same.”

“Well all you can do is ask. Another drink?” he filled Leon’s glass.

There had been a little more personal talk and a lot more Bourbon before Dinozzo returned home.

“Jet, what’s the Directors car doing here, is something wrong?”

Gibbs pointed his glass at Leon sitting on a wooden saw-horse. “Everything’s fine Tony, how was your evening?”

Tony crossed the room as Leon tried to stand up. “I should be going.”

“Not in that state Leon, Tony’ll help you upstairs. You can sleep here.”

Tony wrapped his arm round Vance’s back and they climbed the stairs like a couple of drunken sailors, two up then one back.

Gibbs following found a blanket and they settled Vance on the couch. He and Tony headed upstairs.

“Is Leon Ok? I’ve never seen him drunk”  
“He will be. Tony, he will be.”  
“I hope you’re not drunk too, I was hoping to play with little Leroy tonight.” Gibbs gave a soft laugh and there were sounds of kissing.  
“Never too drunk to play with you Tony, and what did I say about calling him little Leroy, you’ll give him a complex.”   
More chuckles and sounds of kissing as the bedroom door closed.

Leon sat up, the closeness of the pair upstairs gave him a warm feeling.  
He wished there was someone who he could share it with.  
He reached for his phone.

“Leon! I wasn’t expecting you to ring tonight, nice surprise.”

“Hey Eric, you’re not still at work are you?”

“No just got in, going to eat then…”

“Do more work on that game you’re creating?”

A soft laugh. “Yes, you know me too well.”

“I shouldn’t have disturbed you, I just wanted…” Well what did he want…to say hello, to tell him he liked him…to mention the wedding…  
”I’m coming to the wedding….and I wondered if….” He stopped again…fuck he was a grown man…say the words….

Eric was grinning to himself. “Do you want us to spend some time together when you’re here?”

Vance jumped at that. “Yes yes, yes that sounds…em yes.”

“Leon are you Ok? You sound…”

“Drunk, Eric, I’m drunk, Gibbs got me drunk, well I got myself… I just wanted to hear your voice Ok? Just wanted to talk to you.”

Eric began to talk, telling all about his day and how well his game creation was going, then he ran out of words.   
“That’s all I can think of. Wanna have phone sex?”

“NO!” Vance almost shouted, then “Well yes, but no, not here, I’m staying at Gibbs and he would know, really I can’t….”

“You know he and Tony are probably….”

“Yes, but I really can’t, not that I won’t be thinking of you, but….I should let you go. I’ll ring tomorrow. Night Eric, love you.”

Eric startled had no time to reply as the phone went dead.  
Had Vance said’ LOVE’?

Vance had indeed and he wished he could punch himself in the head.  
He had said’ love you’ like you would to your child or your mother, offhandedly at the end of a call.  
Not like’ I love you’ how it should be for the first time in a relationship. In some sort of romantic setting.  
Groaning he flopped down on the couch and soon all thoughts of Eric were washed away by deep dreamless sleep.

Eric sat looking at the phone for a while, were Vance’s words just the result of a little too much to drink. What if they weren’t? 

A few weeks later Eric was in ops when he heard Hetty’s voice laughing as she entered the room.  
Her companion teased her gently and Eric recognised the voice right away.  
He knew Vance was arriving today.  
They had arranged to meet later but his heart turned over as his lover walked towards him.  
This was the first time they had seen each other since the phone call.

Leon had rung the next night but their conversation had been mainly small-talk, nothing personal.   
Vance had refrained from saying ‘Love you’ again and Eric was wondering why?   
Was it because he himself had not replied or was Vance regretting his words.  
Eric liked Leon, admired him very much, as a person as well as Director, and the sex was phenomenal, but love, that was a big step. 

When Vance had asked if they could attend the wedding together, Eric hadn’t known whether to be happy or terrified.   
Would his friends and colleagues accept the relationship?  
Would they understand or would they make fun of him. He had never even come out to them.   
The most honest he had been was with Nell when he had admitted he was in a relationship with a man.   
He wondered about Nell too. She had informed him she would be going to the wedding with someone special.  
She had never talked about a new man in her life.  
What was she hiding?

“Hey Eric, how are you? Anything exciting going on?”

“Fine Director, thanks. I’m following up a few things for Callen.”

He flushed as Leon moved closer and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
It felt so hot he thought it would burn right through his clothing.  
Hetty turned as the team hurried in through the door, and before Leon turned too he brushed his thumb gently over Eric’s ear.  
When Eric looked up he grinned and winked broadly.  
Eric relaxed, whatever happened he didn’t regret a second spent with Vance. He grinned back.

Sam watched Callen leading Monty across the beach towards them. He frowned, hadn’t Callen said he had a date for the wedding?  
Where was she? Don’t say the relationship was over before Sam had even met her.   
Over the years he and Michelle had fixed Callen up with dozens of dates. Wanting him to be happy. Wanting him to have someone, so he wasn’t alone.  
He watched his friend turn his head to see the other arriving guests. Perhaps she was late?

Hetty turned up with Granger, then a small group of Kensi’s friends and Deeks’ mom.   
Eric followed some of the other techs accompanied by Director Vance.  
They seemed to be chatting away quite happily.  
Everyone turned to see the bride approach with her small group of brightly dressed attendants, laughing and happy in the sunshine.

The bride.

Kensi looked for the man she loved. The sunlight bouncing on top of Deeks head made a golden halo and she laughed with pleasure.  
He was here. Had she doubted? Maybe? It was a big step they were taking.   
While she was getting dressed in her Mom’s house, she thought of all the changes that had happened in her life since she had met Deeks.

She had been focused for years on finding her Fathers killers and she had succeeded.  
She had repaired her relationship with her mother after years of being alone. She had fallen in love.  
She smiled to herself, she had fallen madly, passionately, in love with someone who was so much the opposite of every man she had ever dated she was amazed that it had ever happened.

Her Dad had been her ideal when she had been growing up, he had taught her so much, they were so close, when he died a part of her died too.  
She spent years looking for a man in his mold, and she had found him in a man who at first was so different.  
But as different as they looked the similarities were there. They were both brave, caring, compassionate and loving men. She was a very lucky woman.

Seeing Deeks and the Celebrant standing beneath what looked like a wedding arch, she almost raced her friends along the beach.

Sam noticed Callen looking expectantly towards the bride’s friends and wondered which one Callen was involved with.   
Throughout the service he kept one eye on his friend.  
The only person Callen seemed to be looking at was Nell, he looked at her hard, she did look good but what…Nell seemed to be eying Callen up too, nodding and smiling in his direction, they looked as if they had a secret…

“No!”

The wedding couple looked round.  
“Sam, you Ok?”  
“Sam?”  
“Sir did you have something to say.”  
“No sorry didn’t mean to speak.” He looked at Nell and Callen. His eyebrows raised.

Nell blushed and turned her head to avoid his gaze, she looked for Eric and at the people next to him, looking for his date.  
The only person standing close seemed to be the Director.  
As she stared at them they whispered together, they were standing very close…too close for strangers…  
“No!”  
She turned her word into a cough.

The ceremony carried on. Vows were taken, promises made.

Then there were cheers and hugs and congratulations and kisses and tearful moms and blissful bride and groom.

Caterers brought a tent and chairs for those who didn’t want to sit on the beach.  
Champagne was drank and cake eaten.

A friend began to strum on a guitar.

Deeks held out his hand.  
“Dance with me Mrs. Deeks.”  
“Don’t mind if I do Mr Blye.” She laughed as he swung her into his arms.

They danced alone for a couple of minutes then Michelle pulled Sam into the center followed by Callen and Nell.   
Sam watched them closely still uncertain if there was something between them.   
Soon there was no doubt. This pair had done this before.  
She had been in his arms before. She was comfortable. Familiar.  
Sam moved closer. 

“G, you and Nell? And you never said a word. Don’t you trust me?”

“My bad Sam, I wanted to keep it just between us, for a while, until I knew it was serious.” Nell faced her lover’s partner.

Sam bent and kissed her cheek. “Well congratulations, I think. I hope you know what you’re getting into.”

“Nothing to say to me?” asked Callen.

Sam frowned. “Well you know she’s too good for you and if you hurt her I’ll kill you. What else do you want me to say?”

Callen laughed. “Not a thing buddy, not a thing.”

Hetty had made herself comfortable in a deck-chair and Granger had brought her a drink and flopped down at her feet. He nodded at Callen.

“Surprised you there Henrietta?”

“Unexpected but not unwelcome. Miss Jones will be the making of him.”

Vance was standing nearby. Listening.  
He turned to the pair and smiled. “If you found that surprising, what I’m about to do will blow your mind.”

He walked across to Eric before he changed his mind, and held out his hand.  
“Would you like to dance with me Eric?”

Eric blushed but knew what it must have cost Leon to come out this way.

They had spent the past few nights together, first at Leon’s hotel then after a particularly hot and passionate bout of sex, Eric had invited Leon to stay with him.  
He had almost changed his mind a hundred times during the day.  
He knew he was a geek, had no problem with the fact, but he wondered how Vance would cope with shelves full of action figures and memorabilia.

Vance had surprised him. He hadn’t seemed phased by drinking his coffee from a talking Star Wars mug, had shopped on the second day and prepared a very tasty lasagne which they had ate watching half a dozen episodes of Dr. Who, a program Eric was very vocal about.  
Going to bed had seemed more personal, they had made love, the sex was the same, hot and passionate but there was more here now, feelings, tenderness.   
Eric was overwhelmed by emotion, when he awoke in Leon’s arms, he was almost tempted to say’ love you too.’

“Yes Leon. I’d love to dance with you.”  
Leon pulled him close and as the music slowed they barely moved rocking gently to the beat.

Callen moved closer with Nell and she slipped out of his arms and drew Eric to one side.  
They whispered frantically together with lots of hand gesture and head nodding.

“You and Miss Jones? Been going on long?”  
“Few months, we, she, wanted to wait before we told people, and I know how special she is. Sam’s already threatened me if I hurt her.”

Callen looked at his boss, “I don’t know what’s going on with you and Eric, but the hurting thing goes for him too.  
Eric is a vital part of my team, if you break him I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

“Threatening me Callen?” Vance began but then his voice dropped almost to a whisper.  
“I know how special he is and believe me he’s not the one who’s likely to get hurt.”

Callen patted his boss on the shoulder.” Feelings are a Bastard aren’t they Leon? You let someone in and all you do is worry about them.”

Vance smiled. “I know you have always seen yourself as a lone wolf but look around you.   
All these people, everyone here, you care about them they are your family. Embrace them.”

Callen looked around. Hetty the nearest thing he had to a parent, Sam the best friend a man could have, Michelle who had welcomed him into her family.  
Kensi his almost sister, Deeks, Eric, and then there was Nell, he walked across and slipped his arm round her waist, she looked up and kissed his cheek. 

All the family a man could need.


End file.
